


普通人

by Nyann



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyann/pseuds/Nyann
Summary: 一发完结，哈蛋有差。内含假装水管工的蛋蛋:)





	普通人

星期天的早晨，哈利叫来了一个水管工。

他年轻，相当年轻，有着一身在健身房里锻炼出来的肌肉，紧致、饱满地贴附在他的骨骼上，无声地冲着哈利展示隐藏在那之下的力量以及一种无从抵挡的性感。

到了这个年纪还在想一个陌生的水管工很性感似乎很变态。

“所以，你是干嘛的？”

他操着一口浑浊的南伦敦口音问道，脸依旧对着坏掉的水管。

“我？我是个大学教授。”

“教什么的？”

“哲学。”哈利如实回答。

“噢，哲学啊。”年轻人感叹。

“怎么？”哈利眯着眼睛，尽管他知道对方看不到。

“我上学那会儿也想读哲学来着。”他坦白道。

“噢……”哈利的肩膀放松下来。“是什么让你放弃了哲学？”

“钱，”他简洁地回答，换了个姿势，一条腿跪在流的到处都是的脏水上。“读大学很贵。”他不以为然地解释得更加清楚。

“你没有申请助学金吗？”

“噢，不不不……”他咯咯笑了。“我那个时候连申请的费用都没有。”

哈利有些震惊地看着水管工金灿灿的后脑勺，年轻人转过头来，一双绿色的大眼睛对着他。

哈利被看得有些不好意思，但更多的是目眩，那双眼睛勾走了他的思考能力。

“嘿，干嘛呢？”

“我……”

“那都已经过去了，我喜欢我现在的工作，可以随便进出别人的屋子还不用担心被警察抓走。”他开玩笑道，朝着露出一排整齐洁白的牙齿。

哈利点点头，打开冰箱给年轻人倒了一杯果汁。

“你喝加冰的吗？”

“我？”年轻人站起来，脏水顺着他的橡胶靴往下重新流进地板。“都可以。”

哈利看着他额前的几大颗汗珠，加了两块冰端到他面前。年轻人有些尴尬地擦了擦脏手，“谢谢。”

“慢慢来。”

“好……”

“我能冒昧问一句你今年多大了吗？”哈利问道。

“二十。”年轻人一口喝光了果汁，舔了舔粉色的下唇。

“那还不晚。”哈利觉得自己在多管闲事。

“嗯，我知道……”他盯着水杯不好意思起来。“但是我不能丢开我的家人又跑到学校里去。”

哈利沉默了。

“你叫什么名字？”

“艾格西。”他说道。

“哈利·哈特。”哈利伸出手，艾格西犹豫了几秒，哈利坚持，最终他握了上来。

送走艾格西之后哈利陷入了一种少见的沉思之中，也许是一种多愁善感，哈利从来不知道他会随随便便关心一个陌生人的生活。他是彻底的独身主义者，习惯了独处也喜欢独来独往，别人的事情，尤其是陌生人的，哈利不怎么在乎。

也许是他的身体，哈利想到，他五十岁了，已经逐步习惯没有床伴的生活，但是依旧觉得艾格西很性感。艾格西的身体是那种健康又充满活力的性感，脆弱的生命就隐藏在那层紧绷的皮肉下面，含苞欲放，一个人如果细心一点，甚至能听见里面血液流动的声音。

哈利觉得无论男女都会被这种自然却不自觉的性感吸引。

厨房的水管正常运作了一个星期，然后脏水又从一条细缝里溢出来。哈利在星期一的下午给修水管公司打了电话，说他第二天早上有空等着他们派人来。

哈利本来没有期待会是同一个人，但是艾格西还是来了，穿着和上次一模一样的工作服。

“所以，又是哪里出问题了？”艾格西看起来没有上次那么拘谨了。

“老地方。”哈利说道，侧身让他进门。

“也许我应该给你换一根水管。”艾格西在仔细检查完水池下面的管道之后说道。“你在这里住了多久了？”

“二十年，不过在我搬进来之前这条水管就已经在这里有一段时间了。”

“它比我还大。”艾格西感叹。

“也许比我都老。”哈利回道。

“越老越有感觉，是吧？”

有那么一会儿，哈利思索这是不是艾格西在和他调情。

他是在和我调情，哈利沉默地想，虽然在一段关系开始的时候他更喜欢慢一点的节奏，但另一方面而言，这也许是艾格西的风格，总是不加掩饰地脱口而出，笨拙探索。

“你能修好它吗？”哈利问道。

“当然了，我能在二十分钟之内就修好它，不过我建议你还是换个水管比较好。”

“再说吧。”

哈利转身离开了，留下艾格西独自在厨房里完成他的工作。等艾格西修好他的水管之后，哈利又给对方倒了一杯加冰块的果汁。

“谢谢。”

“我有个问题。”哈利忽然说道。

“什么？”

“艾格西是你的真名吗？”

艾格西愣了一下，他摇了摇头。

“不，只是个昵称，小时候我爸爸喜欢这么喊我。”

“挺有趣的一个昵称，那你原来叫什么？”

“加里，”艾格西诚实回答。“加里·安文。”

艾格西将杯子放进水槽里，开始专心收拾自己带来的工具。哈利注意到他在修理水管的时候将袖子卷了起来，露出了两条健康又漂亮的小臂，外面是一层薄薄的小麦色皮肤。他不快不慢的动作能让哈利观察到手臂内侧鼓着的几条青色静脉血管，而在外侧与胳膊肘相接的地方则有三两颗小小的榛子色的痣。艾格西抬起头，露出脖子上另外一颗黑痣。他最后认真检查了一下修理好的水管，才将卷起的袖子放下来重新遮挡住引人遐想的双臂。

天，哈利重重咽着口水。工作服松松垮垮吊在艾格西身上，皱巴巴的，哈利则努力不去想那里面是怎样的旖旎风景。

“你有笔和纸吗？”艾格西忽然问道，打断了哈利偷偷摸摸的自我谴责。

“有，你等等。”哈利走快步去拿纸笔的时候几乎能听到自己的心跳声。

但是他找不到平时自己记录电话的本子了，只找到一支圆珠笔。

“好吧……”哈利有些尴尬。

艾格西看着他，同样尴尬地咬住下唇。

他的手往自己的裤子上再次用力擦了擦，然后将哈利的圆珠笔拿过来。

“嘿，我有个办法。”艾格西有些犹豫。

“什么？”

“如果你不介意……”艾格西越说越小声，同时局促地扭动着身体。

哈利感觉自己的心脏都要跳出嗓子眼了，但他还是朝对方伸出手并摊开掌心。

艾格西轻轻抓着哈利的手腕，温热的手掌还是有汗水的粘湿感，但不会让人觉得难受。

“如果水管再有问题，你可以直接打我的电话。”艾格西在哈利手上写下自己的电话号码。

“好……”哈利有些失望。

“再见。”

“再见。”

这天晚上哈利去到酒吧，他点了一杯黑啤酒，坐在角落里听几个老朋友聊天。

哈利摊开掌心看着被冲淡的圆珠笔印迹，号码依旧如能被轻松辨别出来。他在算距离上一次自己投入到一段关系里过了多久，他的一名好友，毫无由来地聊起了歌德，聊起了《少年维特之烦恼》里面得不到自己心上人的可悲年轻人。

哈利忽然也跟着悲观起来，因为觉得自己的机会也不比小说中的少年更多。

哈利又想到了《洛丽塔》。洛，丽，塔，三次舌尖和上腭的碰撞，能让亨伯特魂牵梦绕。如果是十一二年前，哈利是绝对不会对一个比自己小三十岁的男孩有任何幻想。然而现在的艾格西早已成年，哈利不需要顾及那些。尽管艾格西还保持着少年特有的青涩，不过，任何一次与他的性交活动都已经是合法的了，让人蠢蠢欲动，又罪恶万分。

“再来一轮？”一名教授提议道，哈利记得这个人叫阿诺德。

“不了，今晚就到此为止吧。”哈利放下酒钱站起来，他整理好西装上的褶皱，觉得岁月正在慢慢吞噬他这具逐渐衰弱的身体。“晚安，各位。”

那天晚上哈利睡得并不安稳，他非常不情愿承认自己梦见了艾格西，他在床上打开了自己那柔软的身体，就像牡蛎一般。

在哈利一厢情愿的梦境，或者说是幻想中，艾格西是纯洁、未经世事的，甚至有着少年特有的顽劣。他大腿内侧和手臂一样，也分布着许多颗细小的黑痣，哈利记得自己在梦里忍不住俯下身去，一点点亲吻那里柔嫩得堪比花瓣的皮肤，他贪婪的动作引起艾格西大腿的肌肉紧紧绷住，然后一阵颤抖。

哈利睁开眼睛，梦境停止了。

 

犹豫了好几次之后，哈利终于按下了通话的按键。等待的过程几乎让他第四次放下电话，逃得远远的。在转成语音留言前的最后一秒，电话接通了。

“你好？”

是艾格西的声音，哈利想说点什么，但是声音有如冰块冻在他的喉咙里。

“嗨，嗨，为什么不说话？”

艾格西在那头沉默了一会儿，终于小心翼翼地问道：“是哈特先生吗？”

“是哈利，”哈利有些傻乎乎地说道。“你今天下午能抽空来一趟我家吗？”

“当然可以，几点？”

“我看看……”哈利看了一眼手表。“四点怎么样？”

“没问题，那么四点见。”

哈利挂断电话，靠在沙发上长长呼出一口气。

下午四点，艾格西如约来到哈利家，依旧穿着那套脏兮兮又简陋的工作服。哈利让艾格西直接进了厨房，他靠在门框上看着艾格西打开自己的包，将几件所需的工具拿出来。

“恐怕你得帮我重新换一根水管了。”

“我也是这么想的，所以提前准备好了。”艾格西笑着拿出替换的新水管。“不过得花上一段时间。”

“没关系，”哈利说道。

“你可以去外面等着我，修好了我会告诉你。”

哈利点点头，离开了厨房回到客厅，茶几上摆着一本他没看完的小说和剩下的下午茶，但他没有心情再继续了，因为艾格西在他的厨房里。

闭上眼睛，哈利仿佛就能感觉到自己的手掌贴在艾格西迷人的肉体上，很柔软，他稍微用一点力气，就能轻松将艾格西的大腿对折起来。他饱满紧实的胸肌贴着自己的身体，在狭小的空间里一挤压，颤巍巍含着水一样。

哈利感觉自己仅靠着幻想与一墙之隔的罪恶感就彻底勃起了。

他赶忙走进另一间屋子，花了数分钟才冷静下来，包括他不适宜的勃起。

哈利算好了时间，在艾格西修理得差不多时才从房间里走出来。艾格西依旧蹲在水池下面，半个金色的脑袋露在外面。厨房里飘着一股难闻的水腥味，哈利直径走过去。

然后他将刚才从抽屉里拿出的手枪顶在那颗金色的脑袋上。

“发生了什么……”艾格西在枪口下僵住了。

那股难闻的水腥味让哈利隐隐作呕，然而他的手指依旧压在扳机上纹丝不动。

“保持这个姿势不要动，我问你一个问题。”

艾格西听从了哈利的建议。

“早些时候这根水管又坏了，我打电话给水管公司，他们派了另外一个人来，然后告诉我水管之所以频繁出问题是因为不见了两个零件。”

艾格西没有说话。

“他问我要不要彻底修好它，我拒绝了。”

哈利深呼吸了一下，继续说着。

“紧接着我给你打了电话。”

艾格西的脑袋在枪口下小心翼翼动了动，哈利没有害怕，在牛津大学毕业之后他在军队里呆了十年。

“所以你介意告诉我为什么你需要频繁出入我的屋子吗？”他解除了保险栓。

艾格西终于动了，先是双膝伸展，然后开始缓缓站起来，哈利的手枪也随着他缓慢的动作一并抬高。艾格西转过身来，让黑色的枪口正对着他的眉心，绿色的大眼睛里再没有哈利梦境中那种纯真的感觉。

他朝着哈利摊开湿润的手掌，里面握着的是不见的两个零件。

“如果说这是为了诱惑你，你信吗？”

“那么你是吗？”哈利眯着眼睛反问道。

艾格西的视线避开了哈利，他的眼睛垂下来，长长的浅褐色睫毛无辜地翕动着。有那么一瞬间，哈利以为自己回到了第一次见艾格西的那个星期天早晨。

“我不是，”艾格西平静地说道。

“那是什么？”

“因为我是一名间谍。”艾格西回答，就像伦敦人民谈论糟糕的天气一样平铺直叙。“这是我的任务。”

耶稣基督，他居然是个间谍，哈利震惊地想到。

有那么一秒钟他的手也跟着颤动了一下，但是艾格西的表情是那么笃定与真诚，让人很难产生怀疑。哈利紧接着问道：“上帝啊，你就没有别的说法了吗？”

“额，”艾格西僵住了，他舔舔下唇，不那么确定地说道：“一个动机不那么单纯的水管工？”

“我能接受这个。”

然后哈利丢掉手枪，一把将还处于惊讶状态的艾格西拉过来用力吻住。

“嗨，嗨，”艾格西被吻得上气不接下气，双手颤抖着放在哈利砰砰直跳的心脏附近。

“我们去床上。”哈利建议道，并且将艾格西紧紧抱在怀里。“就现在。”

“好、好的。”

上楼的过程困难得简直让人无法想象，艾格西身上那套脏兮兮的工作服就像成为了哈利在这个世界里最厌恶的事物一般，实际上哈利本来就很讨厌它。他像野兽一样撕扯着艾格西衣服的扣子，手脚忙乱地解开艾格西的皮带，而艾格西也不甘示弱地啃咬着哈利的脖子，标记着他。等他们终于来到哈利的房间时，两个人的衣服都留在了门外的地板上。

“嗨，”艾格西赤裸地躺在哈利的身下打了个招呼，他又恢复了最初局促不安的表情。

“嗨，”哈利的眼中只剩下艾格西健康又漂亮的身体，他注意到艾格西的胸膛是光滑的，像刚出生不久的婴儿一般粉嫩。“你有剃胸毛的习惯？”

艾格西倏地红了脸，“只有偶尔才会。”

哈利像蜻蜓点水般吻了吻艾格西的双唇，脖子，最后是胸膛，然后问道：“你有期待过这个吗？”

他指的是两个人即将发生的肉体关系。

艾格西点了点头，主动加深了两人之间的吻，而哈利几乎是欣喜若狂。

“你和我梦里不太一样。”哈利坦白道。

“是吗？”艾格西有些害羞，但是他那绿色的大眼睛里只剩下哈利的身体。

这火热的视线让哈利感觉到一阵刺痛，他不由得往后缩了缩，但是艾格西拦住他。艾格西用手指描绘着哈利身上的肌肉，他一点都不觉得哈利的身体难看或者是有任何令人反感的地方，每一寸都是那么完美。现在的他就和哈利一样拥有了豺狼的贪婪。

“我们从哪里开始？”艾格西咬着哈利的下巴问道。

“从亲吻开始。”

“为什么不从我的屁股开始？”

“因为我喜欢慢一点的节奏。”

“但是你也可以慢一点从下面开始。”

“艾格西，”哈利不得不打断他。“闭嘴。”

最后他们又花了很长一段时间接吻，但是身体从未离开过彼此。在哈利的眼中，艾格西的身体在他发育成熟之后变成了罂粟一样让人成瘾，无论是色泽、气味还是尝起来的感觉。在哈利的多次催促下，艾格西笑着问现在是谁不耐烦，终于打开了他迷人的身体。

艾格西告诉哈利自己练过体操，这让哈利的心脏飞快地跳起来。哈利专注地看着艾格西的双腿张开，用手抓住自己光滑圆润的膝盖往上拉，这样才好让哈利的身体嵌进来。

当哈利开始亲吻他大腿内侧的软肉时，艾格西真的就像他梦境中那样，绷紧了那里好看的肌肉，然后轻轻颤抖起来，让哈利有点分不清现实与虚幻。但这是真的，这必须是真的，哈利想。如果现在发生的事情只是某个故事里的情节，那么哈利希望自己不要知道他其实不过是一个虚构的角色。他知道不是，因为一切都是那么真实，艾格西是那么真实，他的声音、他的身体、他的灵魂，都在激烈地呼唤哈利。

“你走神了。”艾格西将双腿分得更开，他的阴茎发硬发红，正顶在平坦的腹部处。

哈利握住艾格西的脚踝，将他脆弱的踝关节小心翼翼地捧在自己手心里。为了弥补刚才的错误，哈利开始亲吻那里的皮肤，连最细小的褶皱都没有放过。

艾格西扭动着，想将脚踝抽回来，但是没能成功。

“老天啊，我好痒。”

“嘘……”哈利按住艾格西的嘴唇。“你的声音会让我分心。”

在他们都探索够了彼此的身体之后，哈利终于决定进入艾格西的身体。他用双掌将润滑剂搓热，一根手指头探进艾格西私密的入口处。

艾格西皱着眉，光洁的额头上布满了细细的汗水。

这是他的第一次，哈利忽然意识到，他立即僵在了床上，手中的动作也跟着放慢。

“不……”艾格西忽然用力夹住哈利的身体。“我能受得了这个，现在开始按照我的节奏来。”他说着，用力抓住哈利的手往自己体内送去。“天哪……”

哈利自己也觉得难耐不已，时间宛若水滴石穿般缓慢。

“我现在就想要你，”哈利将更多的手指头撑入。

“那就别犹豫。”艾格西咬牙切齿地催促他，脸上带着挑衅的笑容。

哈利深入到艾格西体内时，两个人都重重喘着气。艾格西侧着脸，眼似猫一样半眯，他的双腿已经张开到一种极限，止不住地颤抖。汗水彻底覆盖了艾格西的身体，并且顺着两个人亲密的动作偷渡到哈利身上；因为性爱紧绷的饱满肌肉衬着窗外黄昏和空中的浮尘，闪闪发亮，哈利看得入迷了。

我一定是在做梦，哈利吻着艾格西的脸颊想到。因为只有梦境才会这样美好。

艾格西终于正过脸来，他们四唇相接，下面的动作也没有停止，反而愈演愈烈，就像有永恒的火焰灼烧着两个人的交合处。哈利感觉到艾格西的双手紧紧抓住了自己的肩膀，轻轻呻吟起来，他忽然就变成了一名溺水的可怜人。快感的冲刷之下，哈利仿佛真的变成了飘在海里的浮木。

“我快要到了……”艾格西的眼里带着孩子气的不甘心。

哈利笑了。他吻着他，永远都吻不够，因为他们最终会分开，不是今天，就是明天。

艾格西的高潮是那么剧烈又热情，几乎与他同时达到，彻底昏暗的屋子里夹着浓烈的情欲气味，但哈利鼻腔里更多的是艾格西身上的鲜活气息。

新鲜得宛如春雨，哈利想。

 

半夜的时候，哈利醒来，发现一侧的床是空的。他开始寻找自己的手机，拨通艾格西的电话，所有的通话都转成了语音模式；他又给艾格西发短信，到了第二天早上艾格西没有回他。

但是床上留着艾格西的气味和痕迹。

他来过，他停留过。

这只是一场再普通不过的一夜情，哈利不应该觉得喘不过气。

 

艾格西看到哈利朝着自己走来时，不自觉捏紧了握着洛克茜的手，姑娘的痛呼和哈利的声音一并传入艾格西的耳中。

“这位小姐没事吧？”哈利转过头来，脸上带着迟疑的关切。

差不多六个月没见，他还是老样子，喜欢穿一套从萨维尔街上定制的西装，每一个季节都不同，不论天气如何手中都会握着一柄黑色长伞。

“没事，”艾格西替她回答，并且松开了洛克茜的手。

艾格西觉得自己手掌心里开始出汗，他偷偷往牛仔裤子上擦了擦。艾格西只有一半的把握哈利认不出化了妆的自己，他急切地想在对方认出自己之前走开。

哈利最后看了两个人一眼，脸上已经换成了温和的笑容。他冲着这一对在大街上随处可见的情侣点点头，重新汇入周围的人群，不见了。

“他就是那个和阿诺德教授有关的人？”

艾格西嗯了一声，假装自己没有因为哈利的出现而心跳加快。

“但是监听的结果表明他和阿诺德教授那件事没有关系。”

洛克茜若有所思看着哈利离开的方向，忽然说道：“他真好看。”然后又说：“我要是直的，一定会忍不住喊他‘糖爹’。”

洛克茜的恭维让艾格西心如绞痛。

“怎么了？”洛克茜问道，突然有一个很无礼的人从他们中间穿过，洛克茜不得不和艾格西分开走。

然而他们还是晚了，那个家伙不光撞到了两个人，还恶狠狠骂了一句。

艾格西叫嚷回去，还嚣张地冲着对方比了个中指，洛克茜赶紧走上前拉住他走开了。等走过了这条街进入一个无人的巷子里，他们迅速分开，艾格西从运动夹克口袋里掏出一个小型储存硬盘。

“我们拿到它了，梅林。”艾格西如释重负。

“你做得很好，加拉哈德。”梅林表扬道。

“接下来？”艾格西问道。

“找个办法销毁它，而且不要留下任何踪迹。”

艾格西手里拿着储存硬盘，几秒钟内他的脑子里闪过十几种让这个硬盘消失在地球上的方法。他在这方面是专家，相当专业，如果没有那么专业也不会在所有的圆桌骑士里面跻身前列。

五分钟之后硬盘消失在这个世界上，刚才两个人之间紧张的气氛也随之消失。

“洛克茜，你有没有想过，如果不干这一行我们能做什么。”

“我觉得你之前那个年轻可爱的‘水管工’不错。”洛克茜打趣道。

“啊，”艾格西怔了一下。“哈哈……”

平生第一次，艾格西希望自己只是一个普通人。

（完）


End file.
